


If You Hold Me Now And Leave Me Never

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miriam and Bryn, post crash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Hold Me Now And Leave Me Never

“Mim…”

Bryn’s arms close around her before she can turn, his voice softer than usual, he can tell she is shaking even now. He had changed, before the crash he was nervy about the idea of raising a child, that they have survived to celebrate another anniversary is a miracle.

She can remember the last anniversary, neither of them had set much stock in it, they loved each other well enough on a day to day basis. It had not been an easy day, but now, now, remembering it she knew she would never be able to ignore the day anymore. 

“Do you remember the last anniversary?”

She speaks softly, not quite understanding his laugh. His smile is softer still when he finally lets her turn to face him. 

“Mim… if you hold me now, and never leave… I won’t care about the last time we screwed up. I just…”

His voice softens as he speaks, his voice cracking a little. 

“I just love you, so much.”

She smiles then, kissing him gently before settling into his arms properly, finding her breath catching slightly. 

“I love you too Bryn.”


End file.
